


Hollow Promises

by Arbonne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/Arbonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day," they've promised each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ~~a few~~ years ago for [Kissing Meme: The Sequel](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/144327.html). But I still like this little scene very much, I still adore McShep and I wanted to rescue it from the depths of LJ.

Soft lips against his own, a whispered "I'll be back later" and he's alone. Rodney sighs, rolls over and closes his eyes. He hates the days, weeks and sometimes even months the Daedalus spends docked in Atlantis. The late nights with John gone before the first light touches the sky and the whispered words of regret and sorrow.

"One day," they've promised each other. "One day it won't matter." One day we'll be free, they never say aloud.

Hollow promises, Rodney knows that just as good as John does. But still they cling to them and hope that one day - before one of them is dead, preferable - they can give up this game of hide and seek and fear.


End file.
